Honey Trap
Honey Trap is the ninth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 9/6/2019. Story Violet, Hazel and Sorrel take a break in a forest on Route 9. Eevee, Oricorio, Flabébé, Teddiursa and Aipom are all out and enjoying lunch. Teddiursa tries to swipe food from Eevee’s bowl, her barking at it and Aipom defending her. Teddiursa Charms them, as they are left uneasy. Violet intervenes and takes the bowl out of Teddiursa’s reach. Teddiursa: (Hostilely) Teddy! Violet: This bowl is not for you. Please eat Eevee. Following meal time we will continue to work on learning Bouncy Bubble. Eevee: (Eagerly) Ee! Hazel: Hey Teddiursa! Come over here for a minute! Teddiursa curiously goes over to Hazel, who is working on diluting and mixing different fluids together by the campfire. Hazel: Could you be a sweetie and lend me some of your honey? I wanna try something with it! Teddiursa: (Defensively) Ursa! (Shakes head violently) Teddi teddi ursa! Hazel: Oh please?! Teddiursa Charms Hazel, her flailing from cuteness. Hazel: You’re so cute! How could I ever ask you to do anything?! Teddiursa walks away as Aipom walks by, tail hand patting Teddiursa on the back. Teddiursa stumbles forward from this, as Aipom Picks Up some honey. He goes over to Hazel, offering it to her. Aipom: Aipom ai! Hazel: Thank you Aipom! Sorrel: What are you working on? Hazel: Considering that I joined this merry band of misfits in order to make a perfume that makes Violet irresistible to Pokémon, it would make sense that I’m working on that. Sorrel: Are you able to effectively mix the ingredients by campfire? Hazel: Honestly, probably not. But it’s what I’ve got to work with and I’m not one to back from a challenge! Hazel thins the honey out and adds it to the mixture, putting the concoction into a perfume spray bottle. Hazel: Here we go! “Violet’s Fragrance Mark 1!” Violet: Mark 1? Hazel: As with any sort of experiment you have to test, evaluate and correct errors in the formula. Perfume is a delicate balance of several different aromas that if they aren’t mixed in just the right manner it won’t provide the desired effect. So at every stage of the development we have to test it to see its reaction! Violet: In that case I would be happy to be your test subject. Hazel: You’re the only one who can with your arms. Now it has a mixture of blue fairy flower, yellow nectar from the yellow nectar flower and honey. Hazel spritzes small dashes of perfume on Violet’s arms, and a quick spirt on each side of her neck. Hazel: Now the test. Teddiursa seems to still hate you so it’d be perfect. Sorrel: It just hasn’t gotten used to her like the other Pokémon have. You did just capture it. Hazel: Yeah, right. Sure. Teddiursa! Teddiursa turns, its nose twitching eagerly. It rushes over to Violet, leaping into her arms. Violet holds it up as it frantically licks at Violet’s neck. The position causes Violet to tilt her head to the side. Violet: Teddiursa is trying to eat me. Hazel: Ah! Teddiursa, get off of her now! Hazel goes over and pulls on Teddiursa, it flailing to try and get back to Violet. All the other Pokémon begin circling Violet, eyes closed with a heavenly expression. Sorrel: I think your honey is too powerful. In its purest form, it is often slathered onto a tree to lure out wild Pokémon. Hazel: Partial success then! The Pokémon are going towards Violet instead of away from her! The trees around them begin rustling as a buzzing sound occurs. Swarms of Beedrill form around them, everyone screaming. They flee as the Beedrill pursue after them. Violet runs ahead of the group. Hazel: What is with all the Beedrill?! Sorrel: Perhaps they smell the honey on Violet and want it! Eevee starts fatiguing and slowing down, Hazel the one to notice. Hazel stops and runs back, sliding across the ground and sheltering Eevee. Aipom notices and swings around through the trees to get back. The wind blowing by dislodges Flabébé from behind Hazel’s ear. Hazel: Ah! Flabébé! Sorrel: Oricorio, help out! Oricorio leaps into the air and grips Flabébé’s flower with its beak, as Sorrel joins with them. A portion of the Beedrill swarm turns on them, as they flee from it. Violet runs the strip alone, Teddiursa frantically trying to keep pace with her. Violet: They are after me because of my scent. You should distance yourself from me. Teddiursa’s mouth is salivating, as it stuffs its face with honey. Violet: Oh. They are interested in your honey too. Hm? Violet looks towards the ground, seeing she had run off a cliff into open air. Teddiursa leaps and clings onto her as the two fall. The Beedrill continue to fly onward overhead as the two land on top of a tree. Violet: That is inconvenient. Teddiursa: (Delirious) Teddi. End Scene Hazel carries an exhausted Eevee, as Aipom swings up in the trees and scouts the area. He hangs upside down from the tree, shaking his head. Aipom: Aipom ai. Hazel: No sign of them. Thanks. Aipom: (Points at Eevee) Aipom Aipom? Eevee: (Exhales) Eevee ee. Hazel: You’re worried about her too? (Mischievously) Do you have a crush on her? Aipom: (Denying) Aipom ai! Hazel: I’m just teasing. But we need to figure out where the others are. Poor Flabébé and Teddiursa must be terrified of being separated from me! Eevee and Aipom both give Hazel a glare. Hazel: What? I’m sure your trainers will be fine. Sorrel lies on the ground panting from exhaustion, with Oricorio and Flabébé by his side. Sorrel: (Pants) Thanks. I’ll, I’ll be alright in a minute. Sorrel sits up, taking a deep breath. Oricorio performs a happy dance for him. Sorrel: Thanks Oricorio. Now the important thing will be to find the others. Do you guys think that you can track Violet through that honey perfume? Oricorio: Ori! Flabébé: Fla fla! The two begin to sniff the air, as they track a scent. The two lead the way with Sorrel in tow. Violet walks nonchalantly through the forest, with Teddiursa clinging to her back. Caterpie, Weedle and Burmy hang from her arms, while a Spearow roosts on her head. Rattata, Raticate, Combee, Mankey, Oddish, Linoone and Bidoof follow after her, all enticed by the smell. Violet: Pardon me. Violet uses her arm to push a branch out of her way, accidentally knocking a Weedle off. The Weedle gets up instantly and pursues with the others. Violet: I do not believe this is the intended result of this perfume that I desire. Hazel walks through the forest carrying Eevee, with Aipom swinging through the trees. Hazel: Any sign of them? Aipom shakes its head, Hazel exasperates a groan. Hazel: This is taking forever! There must be a more effective way! Ah! Hazel bends down and puts Eevee on the ground, as she reaches into her bag to pull out the perfume bottle. Hazel: The Violet Fragrance Mark 1! If I spray a little bit, then Teddiursa should be able to track us and come running! Eevee: (Anxiously) Eevee! (Shakes head) Ee ee ee! Hazel: Oh relax! I won’t spray that much. Just a little spritz. Teddiursa will be attracted to the honey and come running! Hazel sprays a small dab, as eyes glow through the tree line. Hazel gets an uncontrollable shiver, as she picks up Eevee and starts running. A swarm of Beedrill come out of the trees in pursuit of them. Aipom: (Defiant) Aipom! Aipom swings up into the air, spinning and firing golden energy stars for Swift. Several Beedrill are struck and deterred from the exploding Swift while the rest of the swarm continues after them. Aipom speeds off to catch up with Hazel. Oricorio and Flabébé continue to track the scent, stopping at a large honey tree. Wild Heracross eat away at the bark, allowing Butterfree, Beautifly and Mothim to feast on the nectar. Oricorio runs up and clings to the trunk of the tree with its talons, sipping on the nectar as well. Sorrel: (Laughs sheepishly) I guess it is a similar aroma. Flabébé: (Comfortingly) Flabé bé. Sorrel: Thanks Flabébé. The important part is to be able to locate them now. An explosion occurs in the distance, Sorrel gasping. Sorrel: That’s Aipom’s Swift! Oricorio, let’s go! Hazel continues to run from the Beedrill, as Aipom catches up. Aipom: (Frantically pointing) AIPOM! AIPOM! Hazel: What now? Bewhah! Hazel spots the cliff that Violet ran off earlier, working to skid to a stop. Her shoe catches on a pebble, her tripping and throwing Eevee and the perfume bottle into the air. Aipom swoops in and grabs Eevee with his tail arm, while the bottle goes over the edge. The Beedrill surround the three, as Sorrel leaps in with Oricorio and Flabébé. Sorrel: Flabébé use Fairy Wind and Oricorio copy it with Mirror Move! Flabébé spins, releasing a sparkling pink wind. Oricorio spins and releases another Fairy Wind, forming a cyclone around them. The Beedrill are blown back and deterred, all of them retreating. Hazel lies on the ground, as a Diglett pops up and sniffs her. Diglett: Diglett! Hazel: Oh great. Now I’m a Pokémon magnet. Eevee: Ee. Eevee walks over, as she begins swirling her prosthetic foot. She holds her head up as a bubble of water begins to partially form, popping before completion. The water douses Hazel, her spitting out water. Hazel: Eevee! What was that for?! Diglett: (Disappointed) Let! Diglett dives back into the ground, disappearing. Hazel sniffs at the spot where she applied the perfume, it washed away. Hazel: Huh. So it isn’t water proof. (Laughs sheepishly) Thanks Eevee. Sorrel goes over and assists Hazel up. Flabébé floats over and plants herself behind Hazel’s ear. Sorrel: Any luck finding Violet? Hazel: No. But if she went this way earlier, I have a pretty good idea. They all look over the cliffside, seeing a dust cloud forming from a stampede. Violet, now drenched in perfume, runs at a heightened pace as hordes of Pokémon chase after her. The Pokémon from before, their various friends, the Beedrill swarm and Teddiursa all charge after her as if on the hunt. Her expression remains the same. Sorrel: How’d she manage to get drenched by it?! The chances of her being doused are— Hazel: Who cares about that?! My perfume is about to get her trampled to death! We’ve got to do something! Sorrel scans the horizon, then points into the distance. Sorrel: There! The river! Aipom, get to her and guide her towards the river! Hazel: Flabébé give him a boost with Fairy Wind! Aipom nods and leaps off the cliffside, as Flabébé blows a Fairy Wind. Aipom partially rides the wind, following after the horde. He lands in the trees and speeds with Agility. Sorrel: Let’s find a way down to that river and meet up with her. Hazel: Right! Violet calmly looks behind her as she runs, seeing the Beedrill catching up to her. A Beedrill lunges at her, as she spins and blocks the strike with her arm. The Beedrill is startled by the contact metal and retreats. Aipom speeds through the trees, Violet running backwards to look towards it. Violet: Aipom. Is something wrong? Aipom: (Points to his left) Aipom! Aipom! Violet responds and dashes to her right, the horde crashing into each other as they try to match the sharp turn. Aipom takes to the trees, leaping along a group of Mankey. The Beedrill keep pace with Violet, as a clearing opens up and Violet spots the river. Violet: I am to go into the river? Aipom: (Agreeingly) Aipom! Violet makes the sprint to the river and leaps in, becoming soaked. The Beedrill fly overhead, no longer interested in her. Aipom leaps towards her, as the Mankey all stop puzzled about the lack of smell. They all fall back, and the other Pokémon disperse. Teddiursa comes out of the forest, disappointed. It turns to leave too when Aipom grabs it by the ear to stop it. Aipom: Pom! Later, the group sits by a fire by the riverside. Violet’s wet clothes are hanging to dry as she wears a long white dress. Sorrel is extensively drying Violet’s prosthetic arms, oil on hand to prevent rusting as needed. All the Pokémon rest peacefully. Hazel bows profusely. Hazel: I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry! I had no idea that it would turn out so strong! Violet: It is alright. I had requested you to create a perfume that would make Pokémon tolerate me and you did. I would now like to requisite that you make one that does not have such an infatuating effect. Hazel: I promise! I don’t want to deal with anything like that again! Sorrel: In the end, no harm done. (Notices chip in arm) Though you do have some external damage here. Violet: That was procured by repelling a Beedrill. Sorrel: Try to do that the least amount possible now. This will probably only take so many hits like that. Violet: I understand. Main Events * Hazel makes the Violet Fragrance Mark 1. Characters * Hazel * Violet Evergarden * Sorrel Pokémon * Teddiursa (Hazel's) * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Eevee (Violet's) * Oricorio (Violet's) * Aipom (Sorrel's) * Beedrill * Caterpie * Weedle * Burmy * Spearow * Rattata * Raticate * Combee * Mankey * Oddish * Linoone * Bidoof * Heracross * Butterfree * Beautifly * Mothim * Diglett Trivia * This episode was inspired by the common anime theme of the main characters getting separated from each other, usually with Pokémon that don't belong to them. ** I have not written this type of episode before so it was to try something different. * Hazel is shown with a strong understanding of chemistry to be able to mix ingredients. * Creating perfume is a science. This matches Hazel's explanation of having to test each different type of perfume that she makes. * Violet's nonchalant response to the Pokémon chasing her is to match her character of being unfazed by anything. ** My wife made particular note that she shouldn't be "screaming as she runs." * Aipom is revealed to have a slight crush on Eevee. This may hint Sorrel having a crush on Violet as well. * Violet's enhanced athleticism and combat skills are highlighted. She managed to flee from a horde of Pokémon and expertly deflect a Beedrill attack. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Perfume arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Prosthesis arc